


Elio

by akiaa



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiaa/pseuds/akiaa
Summary: Justin, who was secretly in love with Ken since they were kids, plans to take revenge on Ken after learning he's just using him for fame. And he needed Josh for it.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to write a story. Been contemplating if I'll write here or on twitter. But since I'm so lazy to do a socmed series, here I am.
> 
> Grammatical error ahead. :)

The crowd went wild when Cepheus started to sing their hit single. They were grooving and singing with the group. Justin can't help but smile widely as he looks up on the stage staring at the love of his life, his bestfriend, Ken. He saw how Ken worked his way up to stardom. And he is beyond proud to see him finally reaching up his dream.

"Lo, you think you can handle yourself alone for a while? I'll just check on Ken backstage. They'll be on break after this performance."

"Sure, Justin, go ahead."

It was quite a struggle to walk his way out from the crowd. When he's out, he decided to use the restroom first before heading backstage. It's such a relief that it isn't crowded yet and he can visit Ken at the backstage immediately. When he was done, someone called him.

"Hey, Justin?"

He responded with uncertain smile to the petite girl who called him, "Hi?"

She chuckled good naturely, "You don't remember me, do you? I'm Yumi. We're on the same batch in college."

"Oh! Hi, Yumi." he's so ashamed that he didn't know her, even after she introduced herself.

"The concert is a blast, don't you think?"

He smile wildly, proud warming his heart, "Yes it is."

"I'm sure you're proud of your boyfriend, Ken. You've been together for a while, right?"

"Oh no. We're not together. We're just bestfriend."

"Oh come on. I don't buy that. You've been together since .. forever, it's so impossible that you two still aren't together." she teased.

He blush at that, he really hope that Ken feels the same way too but he knows he didn't. He gave her a small smile and shakes his head, "You got it all wrong. We really are just friends."

"If you say so." she just shrug, "Well, you must be heading to the backstage, you got a pass right?" he nodded. "Perks of being the _bestfriend._ " she teased, " Well, Ken might need you there. See you around, Justin." she waved and enter the ladies room.

He sigh while walking towards the backstage. Everyone really thought that he and Ken are together. They were always together since they were kids. Besides, Ken is not seeing anyone so they assume that they are an item.

He unconciously touch his left wrist, a habit he have when he's upset or happy. Panic rose his chest when he can't feel his bracelet. It was a gift given to him by Ken on their high school graduation. He quickly walk back to the restroom following his previous trail, heads down to look for his bracelet.

Luckily, he found it near the girls restroom, where he and Yumi talked.

"He just chose our school because Ken was studying there. That Justin really sticks to Ken like a gum, it's so pathetic."

Justin froze upon hearing that voice, his heart beating frantically.

"What the hell, girl. Why are you talking to that guy like that? You were nicer earlier." that must be the girl that was with Yumi when they talk.

She scoffed and with a sharper and bitchier tone she said, "Of course, I'd be nice to him when he's around. Everyone is nice to him just because he's filthy rich. But honestly, he's a snob. We were classmates since freshmen yet he didn't remember me. He look down to all of us in school as if he is a god being fetch by different luxury car everyday. He's such an eye sore."

"You sound so bitter." the other girl chuckled at her.

"Nah, everyone from our batch thought of the same." she laughs evilly, "There were more nasty things Ken's fangirl ta-"

Justin can't take it anymore. Yumi was really friendly and warm to him when they talk earlier. How come all those nasty remarks came from her? He didn't know that's how other people see him. Snob? No, he's just shy. But snob? No freaking way. He know he didn't look down on people.

He didn't notice he was already outside Cepheus room backstage. Clutching the bracelet near his chest, he breathe deeply to calm himself.

He should not think of what Yumi said. It doesn't matter how people see him. All that matter is Ken doesn't see him that way, right?

Some people were really just like Yumi, those who were nice and warm in front of him because he's rich. Those people doesn't matter.

These started when he transfer to a middle class school in high school. People were just nice to him because his family is rich. He should have stayed in first class international school but since Ken cannot afford it anymore, he need to transfer to a school with lower tuition fee. Justin have no choice but to transfer with Ken, besides he cannot afford not to be with him. He was his only friend after all.

His parents died in a car accident when he's five. His mother was his grandfather's only child. Since Ken's father is his grandfather's assistant eversince, they never treated them differently. Ken's family had been his surrogate family since then.

Ken had always been kind to him. He always cares for him. He always protects him. That's why he's attached to him. He had been his constant. His only friend. His everything.

He heave a sigh before he lift his hand to knock.

"Is Justin going to check you here?"

"Ugh, I hope he don't."

 _What the hell?_ He knows that voice. He knows everything about Ken. He would recognize everything about him anywhere, anytime.

"But he's your boyfriend, right?" one of his groupmate asked.

"Oh no, he isn't. He'll never be. That guy sticks to me like a gum it's so annoying. He's so pathetic."

**That Justin really sticks to Ken like a gum, it's so pathetic.**

He could hear Yumi's bitchy voice as he listen to the group's conversation.

 _What the hell is happening? Why is this happening?_ No, Ken would never say those words. This must be a mistake. Must be my imagination because of that bitch who just backstabbed me.

"But you were nice to him, and sweet. We really thought you two are an item."

"Of course, I am nice to him. I should be. Without his family's connection and wealth, we wouldn't be where we are right now. I just have to endure him following me around ever since and be nice because he's filthy rich." he chuckled evilly, "Good thing that Justin is so naive and I got him wrapped around my finger."

**Everyone is nice to him just because he's filthy rich.**

Everything that's happening now is like one of those cliche soap opera in TV. He let out a low shallow laugh.

"Hey Justin." Kim, Cepheus' personal assistant, taps him "You're not coming in?" she ask softly as she opens the door to reveal the group of five inside. All of them gasp when they saw him except Ken.

He smirked at him. "Aww, did you hear everything, Sweetheart?" he taunted him. No hint of remorse in his voice.

Suddenly, his tears, that he didn't notice that was flowing, stopped. He felt numb. It never crossed his mind that his sweet and kind bestfriend thought of him this way. He just stares at Ken. _Who are you?_ This guy is a total stranger.

"What are you gonna do now? Run to your grandfather? Ask for his help?"

He laughs. He is laughing so hard after hearing all this bullshit from the least person he expected to said all this things.

"Gone insane now, Sweetheart?"

He stop laughing and smirk at him. "Quite, the opposite, Sweetheart. I think I am cured from my insanity now. Don't worry, I will not run to my grand father for help. I'll bring you down myself. Keep that in mind."

He turn his back from them and walk away.

"You are nothing without me, Justin."

He looks back, with the bracelet still in his hand, he throw it straight to Ken's face, "Take that cheap bracelet of yours." then he continue leaving as if nothing happens.


	2. Chapter 2

  
"Please, I just need someone to talk to about Elio's audition." for the nth time, he pleaded.

"My answer will remain the same, Sir. The audition was already over weeks ago." the receptionist tried to answer politely but irritation laced her voice.

He audibly sighed and walked towards one of the chairs in the lobby. He'd been in this building for an hour now, pleading to talk to the organizer of Elio's audition.

He was looking for way to get back at Ken last night when he stumble upon a post regarding Elio's audition. His excitement got over the best of him and only checked the audition place. Apparently, that post was months old and the audition was already over. 

He frustratedly tug his hair. This is the only way he can get his revenge. He'll destroy his dream. _I'll make sure Elio would out throw Cepheus. But first, I must get into that group._

He throw a murderous glance towards the receptionist who was enthusiastically talking to one visitor. The first step sure is the hardest.

 _This witch. If she only knew who he was, she'll probably treat him better._ He groans in frustration.

**"What are you gonna do now? Run to your grandfather? Ask for his help?"**

**"Don't worry, I will not run to my grand father for help. I'll bring you down myself."**

**"You are nothing without me, Justin."**

_Damn_. That asshole is telling the truth. He was nothing without Ken or his grandfather. He wanted to cry at the thought. Why he had to be this weak?

He stand up and approach the receptionist once again. "Miss, I really want to talk to some-"

"I already told you, Sir. Elio's audition was already over. You'll just get the same answer from me over and over." she didn't try to conceal her irritation this time.

He heaved a sigh and left.

*****

Cherry raise her eyebrow on me. It's been a week since I first came here. "Good morning, Sir." she calmly greeted him.

"Hi Cherry. Can I talk to someone regarding Elio's audition now?"

"You know my answer to that question, Sir." she firmly response after rolling her eyes on him.

He chuckled and sat on the waiting area. It had been his routine now. He'd go to JCS Ent, wait for one of the boss that he can talk to regarding Elio's audition.

He was checking his social media accounts when two men enter the building. Every one greeted them. _Must be the bosses._ He immediately stand up at his thoughts, this will be his chance.

One of them continue walking towards the elevator while the other one stopped and talked to the receptionist.

"Good morning, Cherry." he greeted.

"Good morning, Sir." she answer, tinge of pink coloring her cheeks.

"You got me something important there?"

"Yes Sir, Ma'am Raiza delivered this yesterday, last month's report for her artists. Also, Ma'am Anne dropped by last night to ask for the final member of Elio." The guy nodded, "She said she wants to have the name by next week."

"Oh. Will talk to J-"

Without second thought, he cut off their conversation. "If you still don't have the final member for Elio, maybe you could consider me."

He's glad that the final slot for the group was not yet fulfilled. There's a flicker of hope that he can do his plans. This is now or never.

"Oh."

Cherry panicked at his sudden intrusion, "I'm sorry, Sir, I already told him the audition was already over but he kept coming back."

"No, it's okay Cherry."

"Please, Sir. If you let me audition for the last slot, I'll make sure it will be worth it."

"I'm sorry, Mister, but you are weeks late for the audition." he answer with finality.

"I'll make sure, you'll consider me for the last slot after I sing." _I need this_ , he added in his mind. He's so desperate to have this. 

"You think you're that good?"

He inhale deeply before answering with confidence, "Yes, Sir."

"Okay, let me hear you sing." he taunted him.

"Here?" his eyes widen and looked around. The commotion he caused already gain a number of people watching them.

"Yes. You're confident you are worth it for the slot, right? Prove us."

He gulp the nervousness he's feeling. He had never sung for somebody else besides his family. He was this shy boy who never come out of his shell.

**Prove us.**

He can do this. No, he must do this.

Closing his eyes, he start singing A Thousand Years. His soft voice filling the lobby.

He attended voice and dance classes with Ken since they were young. He just didn't pursue to be an artist because he knows that Ken wanted that. Besides, he's not good with people. He's afraid to perform in front of a crowd.

His family said he's as good as Ken, just a little push and confidence then they could be a duo. He just shrug if off because he never wanted to be on Ken's way. He was happy to be behind Ken, supporting him. Waiting. He was willing to do everything for him.

He opened his eyes after his performance, he looked around him and notice that no one was moving as if the time was freeze. He held his breathe because of too much tension. _What the fuck? Did I mess it up?_

With wide eyes, the guy suddenly grab his arms and said "Where the hell have you been for the last 3 months?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not contented with this either :(  
> I kept on re-writing this part it's frustrating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's POV. Very short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for Josh Cullen!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/starmometer/status/1294128387246583808?s=19  
> 1 Like = 3 votes  
> 1 RT = 5 votes
> 
> Facebook: https://m.facebook.com/starmo.ph/photos/a.1715737911916068/1715738078582718/?type=3&source=57  
> 1 Like/Heart = 2 Votes  
> 1 Share = 5 Votes
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/CD26mHNHP00/?igshid=db5scitx6a0v  
> 1 Like = 5 votes  
> 1 Comment = 1 vote
> 
> Starmometer Poll: https://starmometer.com/2020/08/14/sexiest-man-in-the-philippines-2020-the-finals/amp/?__twitter_impression=true  
> Unli Vote

"You really need to listen to him. He'd complete Elio."

"The audition was over. Pick someone from the list and give that name to Anne."

"I really want you to consider him though, he's really good. You'll never find a voice like his. It's so pure and clear and soft. Like his voice was preserve to be shown to the world." Rodel sighed, "Also, it seems like he badly needs this. The receptionist said he keep on coming back for a week now."

"If he really wanted this, where was he during the audition? That audition run for months. Where was he all those times?"

Rodel slumped on his couch. "You know I was never against your decisions but I want you to hear me out this time. Just let him audition for the slot. I really have this gut feeling that he is what we're looking for the last slot."

Josh looked at his bestfriend. He's right. He always stand by his side even in the craziest decision and lowest points in his life. He was his only family since his parents died.

"Make sure this will be worth it Rodel. If he fails, you'll work with the marketing team for a year. Tell him to meet us on Monday."

Rodel smiled at him, "Alright. I'll make sure you'll be whipped."

\-----

_What the hell?_

Rodel said this boy was like an angel. The person in front of them is everything but an angel. He looks like Joker or some villain straight from a movie. Dark eyeliner, dark lips, dark outfit and gloomy aura.

He glared at Rodel who looked equally surprise. He could feel his tension. This guy believed in this lad too much. He should have known that his friend is a bad judge of character.

"Is this what you have in mind when I told you to sing what your heart feels?" Rodel horribly ask the kid.

Rodel staked his career for this boy and it's probably the worst decision he had made his entire life. He smirked and check out the boy's appearance. He's tall and he can tell he have a beautiful face behind that dark make up. Overall, he's attractive, someone that high school students would go gaga. But, he was never that type of producer who go after pretty faces. He believes that talent would go a long way more than a face.

"Yes." the lad firmly said.

"Alright, what are you singing to us today?" Rodel resigned with a sigh.

He lean on his chair and cross his arms. The boy is not making any eye contact with them, he kept on looking down.

"We are never ever getting back together."

"Start whenever you are ready."

He can hear defeat in Rodel's voice, he's already scowling when he glance at him. Well, he'll miss bantering with his bestfriend at work. He's sure this boy wouldn't make it.

_**"I remember when we broke up, the first time** _   
_**Saying, This is it, I've had enough"** _

His brows furrowed when the boy started to sing. His voice was too husky, t'was understandable to use a husky voice for a rock song but his is not a healthy husk. He could hear the strain in his throat as he sing. Also, he was growling and squeling too much that hurt his ears.

**_"You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_ **   
**_But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together"_ **

He press his thumb on his temple as he listen to the boy, but after the chorus, he signal him to stop. "What's your name again, lad?"

"Justin." he answer in hoarsely, probably from too much force from this performance.

"Look, Justin. I thought you really want this." massaging his temple, he irritatingly shout at him. "But what was that? You are wasting our time. We shouldn't have given you this opportunity. You're damaging my ears and I could even feel my throat hurts listening to that performance, if you call that a performance."

He stand up, "If we cross our path again, I hope you'd do better. Have a good, Justin. You may leave now."

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry for that performance, one more chance. You'll like this one." 

"No, Justin. Leave now."

But the kid was stubborn. He start singing again even after dismissing him.

**_"I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me_ **   
**_This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy"_ **

It was a contrast to the way he sang earlier. It was pure, clear and soft. It was also sad. This probably is the Justin that Rodel was proud of the other day. And he must say, Rodel was right, he'll complete Elio.

When Justin was done singing. He start walking to the door. He saw a glimpse of Justin and Rodel with shoulder slumped before he speaks, "Orient him, Rodel, and give his name to Anne." then he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sir Rodel told him to be back again with a song that best represents his feelings, the first song that came in his mind was We are never ever getting back together.

He just received a message from Ken saying he misses him right before that. He smiled bitterly at the thought. He misses him? Wow! After all the bullshit he heard from him, he thought that a simple I miss you will resolve everything? _Try harder, Ken._

When he got home that day, he start practicing that piece. But Taylor Swift does not justify his feelings. So he opted to change the genre to rock. And yes, he felt better.

So when he saw the disappointment in Sir Rodel's eyes and frustration in Sir Josh's after his performance, he knew he was doomed. He just wasted the only chance he had to revenge.

He panicked when he was dismissed. He quickly think of a song that would impress the two gentlemen in front of him. Even without approval, he start singing Someone you loved.

**_"Now the day bleeds_ **   
**_Into nightfall_ **   
**_And you're not here_ **   
**_To get me through it all_ **   
**_I let my guard down_ **   
**_And then you pulled the rug_ **   
**_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved"_ **

When he's done singing, he know he didn't make it.

**"You are nothing without me, Justin."**

It's probably too much to think he'll be able to bring Ken down, with out his grandfather's help. He was nothing compare to Ken. He was nothing without his grandfather. He should have accepted that he is weak, that he can't do anything.

He sigh as he watch Sir Josh leave the room. He was about to burst out crying when he heard him say, "Orient him, Rodel, and give his name to Anne."

With wide eyes, he looks at Sir Rodel who was equally surprised. Then, they laughed together.

"I didn't expect that." Sir Rodel said after their laughs subside. "Well, what would I expect from the great Josh Cullen Santos. Artists were really moody, huh? But at least, you got the final slot."

"Yes." he answered, letting out a relieved sigh "I'm sorry if I disappoint you on my first song. I, I don't know what I am thinking why I choose to sing that. I guess, I'm angry? Heartbroken? I don't know anymore." he smile sadly.

Sir Rodel just tapped his shoulder. "It's fine, kid. Though, I wouldn't deny that you really disappointed me with your Taylor Swift rock version. At least, you redeemed yourself." he check his watch, "It's still early. Want me to orient you on our way to Elio's training studio?"

Still reeling from everything, he nods at his offer.

\-----

Awe. That was probably what's written allover in his face as he look around the studio. He'd been in a studio before but he didn't have the time to appreciate it. He was too busy looking at Ken everytime to appreciate anything at all.

Now, he was admiring the place. This will be the place that will make his revenge come true.

"The team have vocal lessons on the other room. I guess I can start your orientation first so you can join them for dance lessons after."

It was just a brief discussion of dos and don'ts, schedules and timeline. He was a couple of months behind the first 4 members. He told Sir Rodel that he already had a singing and dancing lessons before, so their teachers will just gauge his skills to know if he needs extra lessons to keep up with the team.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you badly want to join Elio?"

He was stunned, he's not ready for this kind of question. Luckily, someone enter the studio. He was saved from answering that question.

"Oh, I think they are done. I'll just go and find Anne to give your details. Introduce yourself to the team, okay?"

He watch as his boss leave him and as the team approach his area.

"I swear, Teacher Adie loves to see us suffer everyday." the guy grunted, "Of course you wouldn't understand me, you are so much like Sir Josh. I hate music geniuses."

"Hey, I am not! I look up to Sir Josh so much and I am far from being like him."

"Yea sure, and I am not gay." he rolled his eyes to the other guy. "Oh! Are you the last member of Elio?" he asked him smiling when he noticed him.

His mind stop working when the guy started a conversation with him. He just blankly stare at him.

_I want to hide. I want to leave. I want to go home._   
_Oh shit! I can't do this. What have I gotten myself into?_

He wanted to cry. He's bad at this. He was never sociable.

"Hey, Stell! I think you're overwhelming the boy." the guy with brace tap the other one.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, that came out strong." he offer his hand to him, "Hi, I'm Stell."

He reach for his hand to shake it a bit and whisper his name.

"Hello, Justin. So this is Sejun and those two guys over there are JP and Mav. I'm really glad to meet you. Finally, Elio is complete." he even clap to emphasize his happiness.

He just nod at him, unsure how to react properly.

"Are you shy? You shouldn't be. How about we sneak out later? There's a street food lane on the next block. Sejun and I love them, but we shouldn't be caught by our teachers though. They'll give us a mouthful."

Justin did not notice that he was already smiling while listening to Stell's endless chatter. Well this isn't bad afterall. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay guys, good job! I think that's it for today."

The group cheer after Josh ended up today's rehearsal. Josh and Rodel told them to drop the Sir and just address them with their names. They were hesitant at first but they get use to it as time pass.

Stell hug Justin from the side, "Hey, Jah! Wanna join us for dinner? I heard there's a new Korean Restaurant in Quezon City, I'm sure you-"

"No Stell, Justin won't be joining you tonight." Josh interup their conversation.

"I swear, Justin, that person hates you. I can really feel it." Stell even bring his hand to his chest to emphasize his words.

Justin chuckled but agree with his friend. Looks like Josh is holding a grudge on him by the way he treats him. He was the strictest with him. He was so unforgiving with his mistakes, no matter how small it was. So he really try his earnest not to make one.

"I can hear you, Stell."

"Good! Because I really intended to." he said a little louder, "You know what Jah, that guy had been mistreating you too much. Look at you, you have to take extra lessons from him. You don't have a social life now."

He laughed at Stell's acting, "But I don't really have a social life even before I join here."

Stell's brow furrowed at him, "You don't have a social life? Well that should change. We're here now. We'll fill that social life of yours, but first we must plot how to end your misery with our boss. He shouldn't be overworking you. You might get sick, we can't afford that."

He smiled at Stell's thoughtfulness. After Yumi and Ken, he had somewhat become wary of people treating him nice. He ensure that they would never find out about his background yet despite all of it, he can help but warm up with the other members especially Stell.

They never talked behind someone's back. If they don't like something about you, they'll tell you right away or you'll hear it from them. Just like now. They were never pretentious. They will never be someone who'll act nice in front you but says otherwise if not.

"Go away, Stell. We still have a lesson."

Stell rolled his eyes but prepare to leave. "Message me when things get bad, alright?"

He nod and smile at his friend.

\---

"Again, from the top."

Justin tried to sing again but still failed to convey the emotions of their new songs.

"Justin, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this."

"Why?"

Justin heave a sigh, "I can't feel the song. This love song, I don't buy this." he scowl, "If everything can be fixed by a single sorry, why do we need the police? I don't understand this kind of love. How could you forgive someone who betrayed you? That's bullshit. I would never do that. I'll never forgive someone who betrayed me. I'll destroy him. I'll break him. I'll bring him down to hell even if I have to do that myself and burn in hell as well." he was already breathing hard, "Also this one about sweet love. It's too sweet, too naive. This will just give delusions about love. This is not true. Love gives you pain. Love makes you suffer. This only distort reality. People were fooled because of songs like this. They thought love is sweet and forgiving just like these songs!"

"You think so?" he did not answer, "If that's what you think then we should stop this."

His eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"The remaining songs we have here are about sweet love that will make a fool out of a person and the other one is about forgiveness and second chances. If you don't believe in those, what's the point of doing this? We'll continue this when you understand the meaning of the songs." 

Josh starts to gather his things and prepare to leave.

"But, J-josh.."

Josh did not look at him and starts to walk to the door. He stumble before reaching the door and Justin immediately went to him.

"Are you alright?" he ask his boss worrily.

"Yes. I'm just feeling dizzy and my head hurts a little."

He touch Josh forehead, "You're burning with fever!"

"I'm fine."

"We should bring you to the hospital."

"No, I just need a rest."

"But it's faster if we bring you to the hospital so they can give you a shot-"

"I said no." Josh said firmly. "This is something a little rest and some medicine can cure."

"But Josh, it-"

"I'm afraid of injections, okay!" he forcefully cut him.

He was stunned. _What did he said?_

"Laugh and I'll strangle you." he glared at him but his threat came a little late as he was already grinning at him. "Just help me get in my car." he grumbled.

"Fine. I'll drive you home."

"What?!"

"You're too weak to drive yourself home, obviously. Just let me do it."

He suddenly felt guilty. Sejun and Josh had been working hard for their songs for the last couple of weeks. They were going home late and coming early the next day to finish the tracks in time. Now, Josh have to work late with him since he's not getting the right emotions for their songs.

He glance at his boss as they walked towards his car. He really looked tired now yet he didn't notice it earlier. He had been patient with him today even he doesn't get to sing the songs the way they should be sang, even he's not feeling well.

He felt a strong surge of admiration towards his boss. _This person really is passionate about his work. Someday, I can be like him, even just a little, I'll surely be happy and proud._ He stared at his boss as warm emotions fill his heart.

\---

Despites Josh protest, Justin still insists to bring him home. He even accompany him to his unit.

When they were inside the elevator going up, Justin murmur an apology.

"What are you sorry for?" Josh asked. He was leaning on one side of the elevator.

"Because I can't give justice to the songs. If I sang them right, you'd be able to go home and rest early."

"It's my job. You don't have to worry about me and just focus on how you would sing your songs."

He just nodded and stared at the elevator buttons. "I really want to do that, but I can't" his voice became sadder, "I loved someone since I was a kid. He was nice. He care for me and he protects me. He's my everything." he smile bitterly, "Turns out, everything between us was a lie. I wanted to believe in sweet love and forgiveness. What the hell, I used to believe in those, too. But after what happen. I don't know anymore."

Silence fill the rest of elevator ride. When the door ding open, Justin helped him until they reach his front door.

"Do you want me to stay for tonight? Just in case you need anything?"

"No need Justin, I can manage it from here."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Drink you meds and rest, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Can't leave title field blank and I'm bad with titles :(  
> Will come up with I new one when I think of a more appropriate one for this story. (Which might happen never.)


End file.
